


GARUPA DISCORD SERVER

by weburchin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discord Chat - Freeform, F/F, crack kinda maybe idk??, edit as i go along, will probably add more idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: da title says it all :33
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1





	1. who’s who!

ok so for who we have so far, let’s say who’s who!!

tataragagag whatever - that’s ako, she helped with the server

toyotavroom - kasumi

nyannyan - yukina

shadow the hedgehog - ran

potatoe - sayo

NOTFUNNY!! - misaki

angrygardengnome - arisa

plin plin plon - rinko

bnnuy gif - tae

kity gif - rimi


	2. chat session 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let da session commence ! :DD i’ll probably add more who knows

**_OPENING…. GARUPA SERVER….._ **

  
  


**taatatatagaat:** GIVE ME ADMIN

**taatatatagaat:** HEYY!!  **@toyotavroom**

**toyotavroom:** I wanna but Yukina wont let me🤣🤣

**nyannyan:** Kasumi, she cannot be trusted. She’s the one who introduced us to this program, and she knows the most about it. 

**nyannyan:** I’m telling you right now you’re going to make a big mistake.

**toyotavroom:** It’ll be fine just gimmie minute !!

.

  
  


…

**taatatatagaat has been promoted to admin.**

**taatatatagaat:** **@everyone** WHO WANNA GO BEACH TODAY!!

**shadow the hedgehog:** Why have I been pinged.

**potatoe:** What in the fresh hell is going on here?

**NOTFUNNY!!:** CAN I SLEEP IN MAYBE????? JESUS FUCK

**angrygardengnome:** WHO CHANGED MY NIXKANEM /!/&/?/???-

**taatatatagaat:** haha uhh oopsi es :D

**plin plin plon:** ako, everyone is still jet lagged … (_ _).｡o○ please wait a minute..


End file.
